


maybe robots don't need a binary

by sadifura



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Female Character, nonbinary x female character pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: Seth wonders some things as they're adjusting to their new life with Poison.Basically a fic where I can describe part of my gender while projecting on a canon nonbinary character who probably obsesses over their own identity.
Relationships: Poison (Street Fighter)/Seth (Street Fighter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	maybe robots don't need a binary

Seth thought they’d stop feeling this way once M. Bison would stop existing. Once their feelings would be quashed. Once they would stop feeling constant rage.

But it’s not gone away; no, this feeling has intensified, especially once living with Poison.

They thought they were something normal; male, female, something like that.

Normal, like Poison (for how relatively normal she can be).

They’re more…off to the side, somehow.

Lacking something that makes Poison a woman, yet lacking anything that would tether them to being male, or a mix of male or female or something.

They’re just a dot drawn far away from a line graph, far from the box.

They didn’t know what it meant.

For a robot with not many important things on their mind anymore, this thought has been vexing them.

They weren’t what others were; something about that…bothered them.

They were something other. Something different.

That’s what made them different from the other numbered robots; they would no longer be “number 15″, they are Seth and just as human as you.

But do humans…even have feelings like this? 

Humans are male or female, either or. M. Bison’s told them this. Juri’s rubbed it in their face.

“I’m not a woman or a man,” Seth now wanted to say, instead of “I am not a robot”. 

Maybe their lack of…no, they don’t lack gender, per se. They do have a gender; it’s just off to the edge of the page, far away from the spectrum of male and female. 

It’s apart from everything, nothing male, nothing female, nothing neuter or blended.

It just exists, and it is vexing them.

How can something exist if it’s not even something with a name? How can you not be male or female, or a mix of the two, or genderless entirely?

Was that just a sign they weren’t human?

As Seth was brooding, they noticed someone looking down on them: Poison.

She was lovely, and caring as always. Her kind eyes looked down at them like they were a human, like they mattered.

“What’s wrong, buddy? S.I.N. bullshit getting you down?”

She took a seat next to Seth as they felt slightly more comforted by her presence.

“I have been thinking, Poison. How can I be human if my gender isn’t male or female?”

Poison started laughing. Like, guffawing laughing.

“What’s so funny?! Can’t you see I’m having a crisis here?”

Poison wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. “No, Seth, it’s just…there are people out there like you! Apart from the whole Yin Yang themed electronic body that stores energy and shoots qi blasts from your stomach.”

Seth gasped, as if an exclamation point in Animal Crossing appeared over their head. “What? What do you mean, there are people like me?! Humans feel like they’re not women or men either? Like they’re something off to the upper corner that doesn’t exist on that spectrum at all?”

“Yes Seth,” she said, “there are people like you. Those people are nonbinary, which can be basically used as an umbrella gender for those such as yourself, or can mean a lot of different things. Sounds like what you’re feeling is something along the lines of some kind of ‘other’ unaligned gender kinda thing.”

Seth was confused, but felt as they were being lifted up. “Can I…research these things?”

Poison smiled. “Of course! There’s a ton of information about nonbinary genders, there’s even a wiki for god’s sake. You’re bound to find something that fits you. And if you don’t, you can just make something up.”

Seth began to smile, the first genuine smile they felt since Poison rescued them from becoming something they were not once again. (They would rather not talk about it).

“Poison…I’m glad you’re on this journey with me.”

She smiled at Seth and kissed them on the cheek. “I’m glad you are, too.”

—

The next day, Poison was on the computer, when Seth burst in.

“If you must know, my lovely wife, I am now officially bigender. Specifically between genderblank and genderqueer. Thank you, and bow to me.”

Poison smiled. Finally, Seth is finding out who they are. And she’s liking how they’re turning out.


End file.
